


Dec 3

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darren as a drag queen at a bar and one day Chris meets him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 3

_You're gonna love this. It'll be the best present ever_. 

Famous last words, especially when you're newly turned twenty-one and your friends want to take advantage of it. Especially when your _best_ friend caught a flier for a drag show stuffed into the glove box of your car and hasn't let you forget about it since. 

Chris knows the minute they put the blindfold on him and usher him into the back seat that something's up. They blast Beyonce and then Madonna and everyone's singing aloud and he's not sorry about the three shots he has in him because those are probably the only reason he's not flat out refusing to go along with this. 

He doesn't hate surprises, he just hates his friends (sometimes) and doesn't trust them (any of the time). He is slightly terrified of bars, mostly because everyone always thinks he's underage and up until now he actually has been. He's developed a kneejerk anxiety spike at being carded even though he was never actually called on his fake being a fake. Somehow knowing he'll be gaining legitimate entry this time doesn't actually make him feel better like it should. 

But he makes it to the bar and they make it inside and they whip the blindfold off with enthusiastic abandon, like he hasn't known all along exactly where they were, like he hadn't heard the conversation with the bouncer that got them in in the first place. 

He lets them buy him more drinks and the room is spinning pleasantly when a tall black queen in stilettos and a rhinestone studded corset top announces the star of the show, the main event: Daisy Dukes. 

Daisy is everything Chris thought, the hours and hours of shitty camera footage from youtube put to shame by the spectacle of reality. Daisy sings and dances and laughs and makes the crowd fall in love with her, jokes about her own five o'clock shadow and bounces around like a makeup-caked squirrel on crack before belting out another lyric-edited show tune. 

"Colfer's in love," someone says, and Chris doesn't argue because he's drunk off his ass and it's true, it's so fucking true. 

Then Daisy's done and Chris loses interest on who takes the stage next but he doesn't lose interest in the drinks at all.

He's having fun, loose and relaxed but not feeling sick yet, and possibly turning his opinions on Daisy's legs into poetry spoken aloud when he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

He's either going to kill one of his friends or kiss them and he's not sure which but when he turns around Daisy Dukes is standing right behind him. "Fuck!" flies out of his mouth just before he slaps a hand over it, only to utter another muffled, "Fuck," immediately after. 

Daisy laughs. "Someone told me you're the birthday boy." 

Her voice sounds darker and more masculine up close, and Chris can see sweat on her brow line and a five o'clock shadow through the makeup. He wants to look everywhere and at the same time isn't sure what's past the boundaries of politeness. "You're gorgeous." 

"You're... cute." Daisy grins. "Twenty one, right?" 

Chris nods. "I'm - a fan. You know." 

"You did mention that." Daisy laughs. "So can I buy you a birthday drink?" 

"You-" Chris gapes at him. "Yes." 

Daisy grins again. "That's what I was hoping you'd say. Mind if I go get changed first, though?" 

"Um." 

"Unless the corset is what does it for you..." Daisy asks, lifting an eyebrow. "I don't usually go for guys that want to fuck me in drag but it is your birthday after all." 

The bold bluntness makes Chris's head spin. Shaking it doesn't help with that but he finds the will to do it anyway, not wanting Darren to get the wrong idea. Chris has no idea if he's serious or not but if that's on the table... Chris shakes his head again. "No, I. Wouldn't want to - with the drag." 

And it's the truth. What's attracted him to Daisy isn't the corset or the heels or the makeup. It was something else, something in his voice, something about his eyes. 

Daisy leans forward and kisses his cheek. The press of it feels deliberate and Chris has the suspicion that if he were to look in a mirror right now he'd see a lipstick print in the perfect shape of Daisy's puckered lips. "Then I'll be right back." 

*

Somehow his friends have abandoned him. He's not sure if they've actually left or if they've just strategically vacated the immediate area, but he doesn't really care. 

He spots Daisy - Darren, now - walking back toward him. His hair looks damp and freshly washed and he's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He looks like any normal guy Chris might see on the street, except for the little smear of glitter right at the base of his neck and the way his lips are extra pink from the stain of what he'd been wearing on them. He's gorgeous and Chris has spent the twenty minutes between the last time they spoke and now gulping water and sobering up. If this happens - if _anything_ happens - he wants to be damn sure he'll keep the memory with him. 

This is, after all, the best present ever.


End file.
